


Three Minutes of Ecstacy

by JK_Quinn



Category: Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: F/M, Morning Wood, One Shot, Oneshot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up to Dan's cock sliding between your legs? Like, not even penetrating. Just sliding against you, slicked by your arousal, as he thrusted shallowly in his sleep.</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes of Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had last year, some early mornings.  
> I'm actually really tired and probably shouldn't have written this right now, but this prompt has been in my phone for a while now and was the only one in there I could finish. So enjoy lol

You were having pleasant dreams, to say the least. In them, Dan had been between your thighs for awhile, just licking you from your dripping hole to your now over-sensitized clit. You could only moan and quiver and beg, unable to get away from this torture, as he held your thighs tight against either side of his head. You were close, so close—your eyes snapped open and you gasped when the stimulation didn’t end.

Laying on your side, you found Dan spooned against your back, his arms wrapped around you- the same way you’d fallen asleep the night before- but with his erection sliding between your thighs, nestled right against your pussy and lubed by your juices. And your boyfriend was making soft, breathy moans in your ear. “Ahh… Dan, wake up…” you moaned out, trying to wiggle enough to rouse your aroused lover, who continued to thrust shallowly for a moment. “Oh fuck, Dan, please…”

Groaning softly, he squeezed you a little closer. “Jesus the Christ,” groaned Dan groggily, “I’m so fucking hard right now…” You would have laughed if your pussy weren’t fucking throbbing. “Did I cum already?” he mumbled as you bit your lip, “Because if not, you’re REALLY wet, babe.” Experimentally, Dan slowly pulled his hips back, his cock sliding against you. You whimpered, rolling your hips back against his involuntarily; his breath hitched in your ear.

“Please fuck me,” you pleaded, and Dan kissed where your neck met your shoulder, then under your ear. “Then get on your hands and knees,” he said in a low voice, and then quickly slid out from between your thighs, causing both of you to whimper. As you moved into place, he positioned himself behind you, between your knees. With one hand, he guided his painfully hard dick into your slick cunt, and slid the fingertips of his other hand down your back, making you arch your back involuntarily to his touch, your hips pushing back against his as he fully sheathed himself in your tight heat.

“Oh god,” you say in a breathy moan, feeling Dan throb inside you. Looking back behind you, you saw him breathing heavily with a half-lidded gaze as he made a conscious effort not to cum right there. After a moment, you rolled your hips against his, causing him to breathe out a “fuck,” before pulling back and starting to thrust into you. His and your moans quickly filled the room along with the sounds of your coupling, increasing in volume when Dan’s fingers found your sensitive clit. Quite quickly, you found your peak, and it was over almost as soon as it began; your release triggered Dan’s, you felt, his thrusts staggering as he came deep inside you.

Tired and spent, you enjoyed the weight of your lover pressed against your back for a moment as he caught his breath before he pulled out of you, turning you over to kiss your face all over and pull you closer to him once more. You let out a contented hum, snuggling closer to him. “What time is it, anyway?” you mumbled against Dan’s chest. Dan shifted to look at the digital clock on the bedside table. “Shit, it’s only 3 am!” he groaned, settling back into bed as you giggled. “Maybe now that your boner’s asleep, we can get some sleep.” Laughing a little, Dan kissed your hair. “Shh. Go the fuck to sleep,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, amazeballs. You read the whole thing. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments (I haven't written in a little while and I feel kind of out of practice ^^; ) EDIT: [23 OCT 2015] MORE DAN FICS COMING SOON


End file.
